An electrical pressfit plug connector is discussed in EP 0 901 188 A2, for example.
In today's control units in printed circuit board technology, the electrical connection from the customer plug to the printed circuit board is produced using pressfit plug connectors, whose contacts are configured at one end as contact pins of a front side male multipoint connector for contacting the customer plug and at the other end as deformable pressfit pins of a back side male multipoint connector for pressfitting in sleeves or metallized bores in the printed circuit board. A gas-tight and electrically conductive connection is created by the pressfitting, between the pressfit pins and the printed circuit board bores. In the known pressfit plug connectors, the pressfit pins and the contact pins of the individual contacts are each symmetrical to the center line or center plane of their contacts. This has the result that not only the position of the contact pins within the pressfit plug connector is predefined because of the customer plug, but also the positions of the metallized bores in the printed circuit board.
Various customer plugs having different pin numbers, pin positions, etc., have to be implemented within one control unit family. The width of the pressfit plug connector also increases with the number of pins. In control units having compact housing dimensions, the customer plug may be determinative of size, that is, the width of the pressfit plug connector may be smaller than the width of the customer plug. In order to contact all the plug contacts of the customer plug, the printed circuit board of such control units has to be configured wider in the plug area, for pressfitting a correspondingly wide pressfit plug connector. This widening of the printed circuit board in the plug area leads to an unusable area of the printed circuit board, which is cut away during the printed circuit board production. The non-optimal utilization of the bulk substrate, in connection with this, leads to an increase in costs per individual use.